Memories
by Midnighstar
Summary: A sweet oneshotsongfic one that I didn’t write! Please read and review! If you like mild fluff, please R&R!


My Immortal

Summery: A sweet one-shot/songfic one that I didn't write! Please read and review! ;;

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this story, just posting for a family member of mine that asked me to

A/N: **Do know that my cousin emailed this to me asking me to post it up on 'my account'. Okay? Just wanted to clear that up

* * *

**

I sit hear thinking about how I am missing? Is that the right word to use? My student of old…Anko has been on my mind lately. I have Sasuke and, not to mention Kabuto as well. I should be happy right? Finally I'll be able to get my revenge on Kohana yet why do I feel…**incomplete**?

Anko left me…I didn't abandon her. She. Left. Me. Its not like I wanted her to go. After all she was my one and only student. Even I can't get around the fact that she held a…_different_ place in my life than all the others. I'll never forget that after she left me and my teachings I did feel empty. I also swore I still heard her laughter filling the halls of the laboratory we were just recently at.

I winced as I realized that my arms were **still** hurting…damned his old sensei. Many hours I suffered and even in a new body that damned curse is still affecting me

_I'm so tiered of being hear_

_Suppressed by all my, childish fears _

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

'_Cause your presence still lingers hear…and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase _

Holding back a sigh as old memories started to surface.

**In the past:**

"Orochimaru-sensei!" Anko screamed. She was scared out of her mind. It seemed that the fox was still chasing her. For some unknown reason to her it just decided to attack her.

"Orochimaru-sensei! Please!" she screamed once more. It was gaining on her now. She didn't have enough time to climb a tree so she had to stay on foot…she was only after all…8 years old. She hadn't seen a certain tree root and fell smack down knocking the wind out of her. 'This is it…I'm going to die…' she thought to herself. A black flash was all she saw and then a loud yelp from an animal. Looking up she saw her sensei and the way the sun was hitting him, she thought he looked like an angel…of death.

"Anko, your not hurt are you?" he asked kneeling down to become eye-level with her. She couldn't hold it in anymore. A single tear rolled down her cheek. He of course saw it and was going to tell her how tears could kill a person but thought better of it seeing how she was a bit shaken.

As if on an impulse he wiped that tear away. She looked up in awe at her sensei…he was the greatest in her eyes. He was always so kind to her when she was unworthy.

"I'm sorry Ochihomaru-sensei….I tried to kill it but it was to fast, I honestly did try my best but it wouldn't stop either, I did nothing to it…it just attacked me, I'm sorry for causing you trouble sensei really I am, I'll train harder so you wont ever have to-"she was cut off when a finger emerged out of nowhere and ended her babbling. How she was able to say so many words in one sentence was beyond him.

"Calm down. Foxes love snakes…they love to eat them. I, like you, was chased as a kid and _my _sensei had to come and rescue me. I know that feeling Anko so don't worry about it. If you were a trouble then why would I accept you as a student?" he told her with a flicker of caring in his eyes…just a flicker.

"Lets go home. You've had enough today."

They began walking away when she looked up and realized how much he was there for her. Being the bold child that she always is she reached up and grabbed a hold of Ochihomaru's hand.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have…all of me_

He remembered that he felt that he lost a treasure when she left him. Of course he wouldn't tell anybody but he would wake up in a pool of sweat, dreaming that she got killed and he couldn't do anything about it since she didn't see him as her sensei anymore.

When he was alone he could've sworn that he heard her childish laughter all around him. Haunting him. Dozens of times he turned around expecting to see her running towards him for guidance, support…love. Of course he was always on the border line of insanity but after she left his side…he went all the way.

He was always in awe at how innocent she could be. She's seen so much in this world already (the death of her parents) and yet she seemed to have a constant aura of happiness. It almost infected him…_almost_. Her giggles used to be at one time, his music. Her gasps in awe used to be his foundation on why he should be hokage. When he saw Yonadime take the place as 4th hokage he had envy seething out of him like the slithering snake he was. Of course he ended up taking it out on her during training however she didn't seem to affected…almost as if she **knew** what was wrong with him. And she did know, she knew him all to well.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light _

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away, all of the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_**There's just to much that time cannot erase**_

Day after day he had to keep assuring himself that she wasn't going to come back. Yet why did he feel as if he was going to see her again?

He reached up to his ear and felt the earrings she bought him for his birthday. Of course he thought at first that the earrings looked a little…_famine._ But to appease her he wore them anyways and now, he didn't want to part with them. It was the last little piece of her that he could still cling onto, as if she were with him.

This is why he didn't want to be a teacher in the first place! Everybody leaves him. **Everybody**. Not that he minded being alone but after the see the real him they don't want to stick around any longer. This is why he could've cared less if he was to be a jounin teacher. But of course fate had to be cruel and dangle a promising student in front of him…only to snatch her away.

Sighing. He didn't want to remember anything of the past. It always led to heartache…but was he going to admit that? **Hell no**.

Looking only to see that Sasuke wasn't in the room. He looked out the window he was sitting next to and stretched his arm out to the sky. _'Someday Anko…someday we'll meet again and you'll be on my side this time…'_ he thought to himself and only himself.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone_

_But though your still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Meanwhile…

"Anko? What are you doing?" Kakashi asked his partner, who had her arm snaked towards the sky. They were on a mission together with Asuma.

"Oh, nothing. Just stretching." she lied.

"Well if your one arm is done can we move on now?" Asuma asked a little bit impatient.

"Yeah…" she said coyly.

'_Orochimaru…'_ She whispered and only the wind and the trees as well as Kakashi heard her. Looking at her with understanding eyes all he could to was put a comforting hand on her shoulder and hope that she'll pull through it on her own time.

_But you still have…all of me_

* * *

A/N: **Please Review!**


End file.
